Cellulite is a term applied to a skin condition associated with the lumps, bumps and dimples that appear on the thighs of many women. This condition is frequently described as "orange peel skin", "mattress phenomena" or the "cottage cheese effect". Although the etiology of cellulite is poorly understood, the main etiological factor appears to be local accumulation of fat in a regional compartment. It has been proposed that the anatomical structure of subcutaneous adipose tissue is the major cause of cellulite. The histological studies of subcutaneous tissues from men and women suggest that the fat lobules are larger and more vertical in women than men. As a result, these larger, less restricted lobules can express outward against the dermis causing the bumps and dimples characteristic of cellulite. The femoraI subcutaneous fat deposits in women also tend to be more lipogenic and less lipolytic than abdominal subcutaneous or visceral fat due to the difference in the distribution of alpha and beta adrenergic receptors on adipocytes in these different regions.
Topical application for the treatment of cellulite of agents capable of distributing or reducing local fat accumulation by lipolytic action thereby improving the aesthetic appearance of the skin has been used. Among the common agents for treatment of cellulite as slimming agents are xanthine analogs such as caffeine or theophylline. These agents block the antilipolytic action of adenosine, a potent endogenous inhibitor of lipolysis.
Other known methods in lipolysis stimulation are achieved by inhibiting phosphodiesterase in order to prevent or at least limit the degradation of cAMP. Xanthine based adenosine antagonists such as caffeine or theophylline are also known to be effective phosphodiesterase inhibitors.
Other existing methods for the treatment of cellulite have been the stimulation of adenylate cyclase to increase cAMP levels (beta adrenergic agonists) or to block the antilipolytic inactivation of adenylate cyclase (alpha-2-adrenergic antagonists). Greenway et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,724) disclose that isoproterenol, a known beta agonist (beta adrenergic stimulator), is effective for the treatment of cellulite by stimulating lipolysis. Greenway et al. (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,588,724 and 4,525,359) disclose that creams based on yohimbine, a known alpha-2-blocker applied to women's skin showed a decrease in thigh circumference. Soudant et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,194,259) disclose a Ginkgo biloba, a known alpha-2-blocker, as a lipolytic agent in combination with at least one other alpha-2-blocker in a slimming cosmetic composition.
It has now been discovered in a quite unexpected manner that certain botanicals have the same or better lipolytic activity than the anti-cellulite agents described above. The present invention thus relates to the use of Polygala tenuifolia, Platycodon grandiflorum or Kochia scoparia, alone or in combination with other slimming agents, in anti-cellulite skin care compositions.
Polygala tenuifolia is a traditional Chinese herb which has been used for the treatment of coughs with little or no side effects. EP 568001 discloses oral administration of Polygala tenuifolia root and other Chinese, Japanese and Indonesian folk medicines for antiviral activity against herpes, polio, measles, Varicella, cytomegalovirus and/or DNA/RNA viruses. JP 04243832 discloses Polygala tenuifolia and other botanical extracts to be effective for the prevention and the treatment of systematic lupus erythematosus and rheumatoid arthritis. JP 02048514 discloses the use of Polygala root and other botanical extracts in promoting hair growth and hair loss prevention. JP 63060918 discloses antimicrobial oral composition containing Polygala tenuifolia. JP 2264727 discloses cosmetic compositions containing Polygala tenuifolia, but does not appear to mention cellulite.
Platycodon grandiflorum is traditionally used to dispel phlegm, relieve sore throats and to promote pus discharge. Tanaka et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,734) disclose the use of saponin from Platycodon grandiflorum in enhancing the oral or rectal delivery of antibiotics. Abstracts of JP 52079032 and JP 50088238 disclose cosmetic compositions containing Platycodon grandiflorum, but do not appear to mention cellulite.
The art described above does not teach the use of any presently claimed plant extracts as anti-cellulite agents and does not teach any topical compositions containing Kochia scoparia.